Genie Out takes
by hpets
Summary: By Request. The missing stories from series 1 of Merlin, if Merlin were a Genie instead of a Warlock. Note: best to read Genie before pursuing this if you want a better understand of what's going on. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything related to it, or anything in this story that just happens to resemble Disney's Aladdin.

AN: I've decided to write a few extra scenes for my story Genie by request of Lianarias. It will be all from the first season, which is the year that Merlin was a genie with Arthur as his master. But just so you are aware I am under no circumstances rewriting any of the episodes cause that will take way too long, I will only be doing out takes, where Merlin being a genie will change the episodes. Hope you enjoy :D

Oh also there won't be any actual slash in these little stories but their will be small mentions of slash at times.

And it's completely unbeta'd so I don't even want to know how many mistakes I've missed, and I really hope it's still legible. :P

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Chapter 1 of 2

Episode 01 – The Dragon's Call

The bandit's camp sat in a small clearing where the trees hovered overhead breaking up the smoke from the fires as it curled into the air. The knights paused on the brink waiting for their prince's signal to move forward. The scruffy men sitting around the campfires had been terrorising the outer villages for the few months and it had taken them 2 weeks to track them down to their main camp, taking out smaller fractions on the way. Now they had the chance to wipe out the bloodthirsty group including their leader the reports telling of his vicious nature cutting down villagers without remorse as he directed his men to ransack stores and burn houses to the ground.

Merlin grouched two paces behind the prince holding back a yawn. The entire chase had been very tiring on his part having to cart around all the equipment, tend to the horses and cook all the meals. It was nice actually helping people for once rather then fulfilling their selfish desires but looking after all the knights wasn't exactly part of his job description but if Arthur said jump that's what he did.

The daydreaming genie was snatched out of his thoughts as a whistle pieced threw the clattering and gambled conversation of the oblivious bandits. Then all hell broke loose as the knights surged forwards swords flashing in the failing light. The fight had begun and the bandits were scrambling for weapons as the knights cut them down where they stood.

Merlin slipped down the embankment after Arthur keeping his head low as he paused in the shadow of a sapling eyes following the fighting flicking a little bit of help the knights way then needed it. So occupied in his subtle tasked he didn't see the bandit launching his way, he did feel the sharp blade pierce his stomach.

Blue eyes slid downwards to the sword darting back up to the man that held it looking more shocked then he was. Then he remembered he was supposed to be mortal, which meant he should be dead. So he decided to tap into his acting skills and allowed his knees to buckle his flesh catching on the blade for a moment before it slid from him.

The forest floor was cool and damp under his cheek the bandit darting away hardly realising the lack of blood on his sword as he encaged a knight falling at his blade minutes later. The genie sat up brushing the leaves off his hands as the last of the bandits were taken down or taken prisoner.

No one noticed the two bandits sprawled in the under growth eyes wide as they watched the skinny manservant stumble to his feet not minutes after being stabbed in the stomach.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Merlin stared down at the crowd listening to the old woman's threats as her son's blood oozed across the executioners block, not particularly surprised when she disappeared in a swirl of magic. The planned celebrations would be ruined spectacularly if the witch succeeded in her threat and killed Arthur. And if that happened he would go back to his medallion and wait for his next master to call him out. Decisions, decisions Merlin thought stepping back from the window unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him from below.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

"This is a really big cavern," Merlin mused sliding through the dense rocks body intangible. He'd become bored with his duties as Arthur's manservant and decided risking the stocks, again, was worth getting out and exploring the castles a little. It was his new domain after all, but he hadn't expected to find such an immense cave system under the castle. Nor one that was home to a great dragon.

The creature hadn't seen him as he descended from the ceiling. He'd felt the magical presence below the castle when Arthur had brought him here but he did not expect to find such a beast. The last he had heard of the great dragons was of their massacre at a crazed King's hands, a king he now learned to be Uther and he had mourned their loss. It took much away from the world when they had perished.

"Hello," Merlin beamed, the golden dragon beating his wings as he jerked up from his rock yellow eyes coming to focus on the tiny man in front of him.

The dragon's eyes narrowed as he took him in easily recognising what he was, "A genie in Camelot, most interesting," he finally said forgoing a proper greeting, "Who might you belong to?"

"My names Merlin, what's yours?" the genie questioned opting not to answer the dragon's question a little over eager to speak to someone that was more his equal.

"I am Kilgharrah," He answered regally shifting to make himself more comfortable. Merlin's smiled faded slightly as he heard a chain grate against the rocks, his eyes finding the source and the spelled metal that wound around the Dragon's leg.

"You're a prisoner," Merlin blatantly stating the obvious in his surprise.

"Urther decided to keep me as a prize after he destroyed the rest of my kind," The dragon replied voice grave eyes sad. He shifted once more not able to look at the Genie floating in front of him as he remembered the agonising cries of his kind as they fell at the blades of men betrayed by those they had trusted.

"We're find our selves in similar circumstances," Merlin said pulling the dragon away from his darkening thoughts, "Although I have never had the taste of freedom as you have."

"I cannot say if that is a burden or a blessing," Kilgharrah replied to the genie's statement pushing his anger and grief to one side deciding instead to focus on finally having something interesting to muse over, "Do you belong to someone that resides in Camelot?" the dragon rephrased his question.

"One with high stature and a good heart," Merlin said cryptically spying a ledge and settling himself on it.

"The prince, that is most intriguing indeed," the Dragon chuckled, "He has much potential."

"I would think he does, if he can over come the values he places on himself," Merlin smiled settling into the conversation, enjoying the cryptic banter between two old souls.

Episode 02 – Valiant

The tavern was brimming with bodies the smell of smoke and fragrant stew mixed with underlying stench of unwashed travellers just come in from the road, excited to be in Camelot for the knights tournament. A man shoved his way through the mass knocking tankards and food dishes when someone wasn't quick enough to move, their protests dying on their lips when they saw the man, white scars running up and down his bare arms, a long dagger strapped to his belt and his face like the twisted knot of an ancient oak battered by the howling winds of the north. One look would tell you he was not of the pleasant variety.

He finally pulled from the crowd and slid into a corner table one other man, younger sat in the only other seat able to fit around the tiny thing, "What ya got?" He asked without pause voice like gravel spitting from his lips.

"He's definitely tha Prince's manservant, saw him down at tha grounds helpen with his armour," the younger man replied quickly keeping his voice just high enough to be heard over the din, "What we wanna do bout dis den? If he's with da prince?"

"Is betta tha way, betta to use tha prince against him. If he doesn't know then we got him good," The gnarled lips smirked eager, murky brown eyes gleaming with possibilities of a future payday.

"But what if he does know?" his partner questioned, his uncertainty betrayed in his voice and the anxious turning of his empty tankard, "An' what does it matta if we do tell, you saw. He got stabbed, how's tha threat burning gonna do anything?"

"We threaten ta tell tha King," the elder growled, "An' you know fire will kill a sorcerer its how it works, He'll do wha we say not doubt," He continued his encouragement seeing the younger man relax slightly more interested in what he could gain with their little scheme then the anxiety over the minor details, "An' think about what we could get him ta do, we could be king's ourselves."

The younger nodded pushing the empty tankard way ready to get down to the details, "Ok then wha do we do now?"

"We pak our moment an strik'," smirked the scarred man grabbing up the tankard and lifted it into the air signalling the waitress to fill it up.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

The first two days of the tournament had been brutal. Two men had died of the wounds and another knight Ewan was gravelly injured. Tomorrow was the finals, Arthur would face Knight Valiant in the ring and Merlin was sure the prince wouldn't make it to the next twilight, unless of course he gave him a little hint.

He bent over gathering up Arthur's discarded armour mulling over what he should do, if he didn't tell him then he would be killed and he wouldn't be attached to a spoilt arrogant prat, but on the other hand he was kind of enjoying his time out side the medallion actually able to meet new people and move around freely.

"Sire," Merlin said standing up preparing to ask if there was anything else he could do, instead he couldn't hide the small smile twitching at his lips when the Prince's eyes snapped up startled from his staring by the Genie's voice.

"Ah, yes Merlin what is it?" he asked quickly sitting up straighter in his favourite chair in an attempt to ignore what had him captivated not moments before.

"You should know," Merlin smirked making his decision, "That knight's using magic."

"What which knight are you talking about?" Arthur became serious the moment the word magic was uttered.

"The one you're fighting tomorrow," Merlin said with a shrug, the armour clinking together as he shift his grip trying to move it into a more comfortable position.

"How do you know that?" Arthur demanded pushing forwards in his chairs blue eyes fixed on the genie, "Do you have any proof?"

"I'm a genie, I can sense these things," he told him, "And you know I can't lie to you so.."

"So Knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur slumped back into his chair hands lacing together in thought, "I can't tell my father unless I have proof."

"All you have to do is wish for it," Merlin said a suggestive smile tugging at his lips, his hips swaying as he turned for the door armour in hand.

Episode 03 – The Mark of Nimueh

Merlin followed Arthur from his seat at the table as he passed in front of the fireplace fist clenching and unclenching showing his agitation. Morgana had come and gone eyes teary as she told them Gwen's father had fallen ill with the mysterious plague that was spreading through the city. It was everywhere now, first starting in the lower town. No amount of quarantine had stopped its spread and Gaius had been unable to identify it, nor find a cure. Arthur's people were dying and the Prince felt helpless unable to do anything.

"There must be something that can be done," Arthur growled in frustration feet following a familiar path across the floor before turning to stride back to other way, "There has to be a cure, I'm not letting more people die when I know we can prevent it some how," He's voice had lowered struggling to find answers to the huge problem his father's kingdom faced.

Merlin cleared his throat rather loudly gaining Arthur's attention, "Don't tell me your getting sick," the Prince growled turning to his manservant eyes blazing, "You can't get sick anyway because your…." He trailed off just remembering something.

"Because," Merlin prompted him a slow smile beginning to form on his lips.

"You're an immortal genie," Arthur said the stricken look falling from his face as his hand short up automatically going to the medallion hanging from his neck, "I can make you cure all this and find the source."

"You can," Merlin grinned eyes rolling; the Prince finally worked it out. It took him long enough the genie thought since he'd been Arthur's for over a month now.

"But make sure you word it properly," Merlin warned quickly as the prince opened his mouth not wanting the people of Camelot to suffer because the prince hadn't learned his lesson from the last time he wished for something. Then he blinked not really sure why he cared, he never had before.

Arthur snapped his lips together deciding to think before he spoke and wished for something worse then what had already happened, "OK," he spoke finally, "I wish," He paused a moment before continuing, "I wish for Gaius to find a cure, a non-magical cure," he decided to add just to be sure Merlin couldn't try anything shady, "By tomorrow and," Arthur paused again considering his words carefully, "That I know what the source of the sickness is and how to stop it."

"Is that all," Merlin wanted to make sure before placing his thumb and middle finger together holding them up for Arthur to see.

"Yes that is my wish," Arthur nodded satisfied.

"Wish granted," Merlin intoned snapping his fingers together. He smiled seeing the flicker of magic ignite within Arthur's eyes and the Prince glaze go slack for a moment before they fixed solely on Merlin, "An Afanc is in the water supply," he said.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Merlin replied studying his nails.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Arthur demanded anger rising at Merlin's blatant disregard for human live, "I could have killed it by now."

"You never asked," Merlin said simply jumping to his feet, "But why don't we go get rid of it now, you even know how," he grinned heading for the door.

"Wait," Arthur ordered moving to pick up his discarded sword and buckle it to his belt, it wasn't until that was done that he joined Merlin at the door, "What are you waiting for," He said shoving the doors open and his manservant through them, "lets go."

GENIE – OUTTAKES

"I'm so glad to hear your father's going to be ok," Arthur over heard Morgana smile at Gwen across the main hall. A meeting had just been held so the King could assure everyone the source of the plague had been found and that Gaius had a cure for those that had been affected. Gwen's father had been one of the first to receive the cure at Morgana's insistence.

"Thank you my Lady," Gwen replied her voice a little hesitant, and something Morgana picked up right away.

"What's wrong Gwen, he is cured isn't he?" Morgana asked concerned placing a comforting hand on Gwen's arm. Arthur moved towards them to listen more easily, Morgana shooting him a brief look before encouraging Gwen to speak.

"Well My lady, he is cured, but there was a bit of a side effect," Gwen murmured trying not to sound ungrateful that her father wasn't going to die anymore.

"Side effect?" Arthur asked before Morgana could open her mouth, "What side effect?"

"Um well Sire you see," Gwen tripped over her words shyly answering the Prince, "It's this smell, he gives off such a horrid smell. I can't get within 5 yards of him without my eyes tearing up. It's horrible."

"Really," Arthur frowned thinking back to the morning when he saw town's folk giving a courtier leaving Giaus' chambers a wide berth.

"I'm sure it will wear off eventually," Morgana assured her maid as Arthurs attention wandered across the room picking up his manservant as he slid out the doors.

"If you will excuse me," He muttered striding back across the hall.

"Merlin!" the Princes yell echoed down the corridor, heard loud and clear in the great hall, the large doors still open. Morgana and Gwen shared a look wondering what it could be that had Merlin in trouble this time.

Episode 04 – The Poisoned Chalice

The shadows danced away from the flickering candle light in the dim corridor, Arthur barely noticing the chill in the air as he paced back and forwards in front of Gaius' door. Bayard had betrayed Camelot and tried to kill him but he hadn't succeeded. He's idiot manservant lay inside instead poison coursing through his veins and he could do nothing and he wasn't even sure he needed to do anything. He'd cut Merlin in half with his own sword and seen the genie knit back together without a drop of blood, but maybe poison was different maybe it did affect genies.

Gaius had found where to get the antidote but the risks where high and he didn't think he could justify risking the lives of his men to get an antidote that wasn't needed, not when the genie would just get better on his own. But what if he didn't what if he actually died then Camelot would be free of another magical creature that's evil tainted the very ground it walked on. Arthur sighed knowing Merlin wasn't like that. He could be extremely annoying and argumentative and also plain idiotic but he hadn't yet seen Merlin attempt to hurt anyone intentionally, or try and level Camelot to the ground because magic was banned. His father would tell him the Genie was just biding his time and waiting for the right moment to bring the citadel to its knees, but for some reason Arthur didn't think Merlin ever thought that far ahead.

"Arthur," a familiar voice called catching him mid stride.

"What!" The prince stuttered in his pace swinging around to confront the servant stupid enough to interrupt his thought process, "Merlin!?" he exclaimed to shocked to notice midnight strands curling around the tips of pointed ears or the slight glow to alabaster skin, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Just doing my job and drinking some good wine in the process, what are you doing?" Merlin replied leaning back against the wall just before the door arms crossed over his chest.

"I was deciding what I was going to do about you," Arthur shot back annoyed the genie had made him work at his decision when it obviously wasn't needed.

"Did you end up making a decision then? Am I to be saved by the daring Prince," Merlin smirked.

"You're a genie you don't get poisoned," Arthur retorted ignoring the warm feeling bubbling in his chest at the knowledge Genies weren't affected by poison after all.

"No but human manservants do," Merlin's smile faltered slightly his eyes dropping from Arthurs accusing gaze.

"Sire?" came a more timid voice as Gwen peaked her head around the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt but.." she started head swinging from side to side as she looked up and down the corridor, "Um did the person you were talking to leave already?"

"No I was talking to Merlin," Arthur started pausing as sharp eyes noticing how Gwen's gaze seemed to glance over the man standing right next to her.

"Merlin Sire?" she questioned looking confused and worried glancing back into Gaius' chambers, "Merlin's…"

"Probably should point out she can't actually see me," Merlin chuckled waving a hand in front of Gwen's face the maid not even blinking, "For everyone else I'm still lying in bed."

"You" Arthur growled under his breath stopping himself from speaking to the invisible genie when Gwen's concerned gaze landed on him. By that look she was leaning towards the thought he was completely insane.

"I don't want to over step my boundaries Sire but maybe it would be best if you were checked over by Gaius in case you ingested some of the poison," Gwen suggested gently.

"No I didn't drink any of it," Arthur replied keeping his voice even trying no to flick his gaze towards the manservant grinning at his expense, "I'll work on getting the antidote."

"Of course sire," Gwen nodded hiding her wavering voice as she leaned back into the room, "I'll stay with him make sure he's comfortable until you return."

"Good," Arthur agreed following his feet down the corridor deciding it best to remove himself before Morgana's maid could think he was even more crazy.

The Prince stayed silent the entire length of the corridors slamming and locking the doors to his chambers before taking up his pace once more in front of his fire place.

"Why the hell are you in two places at once?!" Arthur demanded as he felt the presence of his Genie observing him from his usual chair.

"It's the wish," Merlin explained getting comfortable, "I have to be human as your manservant so that means being effected by poison if it's viewed publically, but I'm still your genie so I can still wonder about if you're the only one that can see me."

"So the cup really was poisoned," Arthur finally asked the question niggling at the back of his mind even after the evidence Gaius had shown him.

"Yes it was," Merlin nodded solemnly his mischievous smile dropping at the seriousness of the situation.

"Then what happens now?" Arthur asked putting his full attention on the Genie sitting at his table, " Will you miraculously get better or…"

"If I don't get the antidote then Merlin the manservant dies, your wish ends and I go back to being your faithful Genie granting your every wish," Merlin told him matter of factually voice filled with disinterest contradicted by the uncertain shine in his blue eyes.

"Then I guess we better get the antidote," Arthur decided completely based on the fact that if Merlin went back to being just a genie he would drive him insane.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Arthur could hardly believe his father had refused his request for a few men to go after the antidote, but it didn't deter him even with Merlin standing at his shoulder the whole time adding in his own commentary. He instead saddled his own horse after Merlin demonstrated that he couldn't actually touch anything, like a ghost the Genie teased. Arthur wasn't entirely convinced but it wasn't like he couldn't care for his own horse, he just liked making Merlin do it. And galloped past the guards before they even realised who was leaving the castle.

The forest he found himself in after travelling towards the caves Gaius had told him about he would admit gave him the creeps, the shadows devouring the slivers of light forcing their way passed the dense foliage before they could hit the ground sent shivers down his spine.

"It's that way," Arthur jumped sucking in a surprised breath as Merlin's arms appeared around his waist. The Genie had spent most of the trip in the medallion since Arthur didn't see fit to get him a horse.

"I know," Arthur growled doing his best to hide his being startled by the idiot now sitting very close behind him and trying not to feel comforted by the warmth of his arms radiating though his chainmail.

Merlin went to reply but stopped cocking his head to the side listening, "Do you hear that?" he murmured breath tickling the Prince's ear.

Arthur reined in his horse as he listened picking up a faint sound on the breeze, one that did not match the natural sounds of the forest he had grown accustomed to the further he got under the foliage. It sounded like sobbing, like a woman crying.

Arthur urged his horse forward, "Some ones in trouble!"

"Prince charming to the rescue," Merlin muttered holding on tight.

The trees thinned revealing before them a pool of light bathing the crumpled leaves scattered across the forest floor. The sobs were coming from a woman perched on a log at the edge of the clearing the skirt of her red dress in tatters. Arthur slid from the saddle tying the reins to a branch before moving forward attention focused on the woman.

"Hello?" Arthur tried as he moved closer to the woman, kneeling in front of her, "Are you alright, do you need help?"

The woman looked up surprised, like she hadn't heard him coming Merlin scoffed eyes narrowing. She did look familiar, he thought drifting off the saddle to get closer. Then the foreboding silence of the forest broke as the woman screamed and the hiss of a giant lizard like creature forced Arthur to his feet, the prince drawing his sword in a single movement. Merlin sat back and watched Arthur roll around on the ground and throw his sword impaling the beast in the heart before turning back to the woman.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Arthur kept his voice even and low trying not to scare the woman further as he moved towards her once more, "Who did that to you?" he asked pointing to the malted bruises on her arm.

"My master, but I ran away from him, but then I got lost," she spoke quietly her voice wavering as she stumbled to her feet, "Please don't leave me," she begged hand grasping as her side like she was trying to stop herself from reaching out for him.

"I won't," Arthur assured her completely ignoring the genie that appeared behind her studying her face carefully, "but I have to do something first," the prince instead turned his gaze towards a cave, its entrance caressed by leaves creeping over its lip. That was where the flower had to be, then he could cure his idiot manservant and stop his Genie version from following him around.

"Why have you come to the caves?" asked the woman eyes wondering over to the cave, the Prince walking back to retrieve his horse.

"To find something," Arthur replied untying the reins to lead his horse closer.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you," Merlin's eyebrow rose in suspicion at the offer.

"Didn't she just say she was lost," accused the Genie stepping away from the woman realisation flooding his eyes, "She's the one, she the one that told me the cup was poisoned," he exclaimed pointing excitedly not noticing the change come over the woman her electric blues eyes blazing as they turned on the invisible genie, "Wait if she told me about the poison and now she's here..."

"You poisoned the goblet, not Bayard," Arthur accused catching on quickly to Merlin's suspicion pulling his dagger from his belt, sword still in the lizard creature's chest.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked innocently enough then smiled as a dark expression clouded Arthur's face the prince not believing her for a minute, "I suppose you're right there is no need to keep up the façade. I did poison the cup," she admitted hand coming up as she muttered a harsh word tossing Arthur to the ground.

"Hey," Merlin yelled eyes flashing as magic rose in defence of his master. The woman smile widened a moment before Merlin noticed something was wrong. He screamed the magic flowing through his veins turning to flame burning him from the inside. He knees buckled beneath him, the forest floor meeting him moments later.

"What, what are you doing to him?" Arthur demanded scrambling to his feet launching towards the genie trashing in agony as his magic ate at him, "How can you…"

"Oh it's simple really," the woman replied foot shifting leaves aside to reveal lines and runes etched into the ground, "And he is most deserving don't you think?"

"Who are you? What do you want from him?" the Prince growled pulling Merlin to his chest, wrapping his arms around shaking limbs.

"It's not what I want from him," the woman spoke eyes trailing down Arthur's chest resting where the medallion hung concealed under his chainmail then flickered upwards a cruel smile twisting her red lips, "Though his punishment is deserved wouldn't you agree."

"What the hell are you talking about what did he do?" Arthur demanded an answerer trying pulling the Genie further into his arms readying himself to run.

"Nimueh," Merlin hissed through the pain eyes fluttering towards the woman in red.

"Ah ha he is a quick one isn't he," Nimueh smirked stepping one foot closer but care still out outside the ruins circle.

"How can you be," Arthur questioned confusion mounting as he tighten his arms, "He said.."

"That he killed her," the witches eyes darkened a storm of clouds building behind blue irises, "And you'd be right. I was named after my great grandmother and she past on stories of a genie she created and how to control it before it killed her," Nimueh's smirked returned as she stepped around the circle forcing Arthur to twist his neck around to keep her in his line of sight, "And imagine my surprise when in my attempt to destroy Camelot he appeared, the genie and in the possession of Uther's son."

"What, you were the one to send the Afanc," Arthur accused, his voice lowering to a growl, "Why, what do you have against Camelot?!" the prince demanded edging away from the circling witch.

Her eyes seemed to spark in amusement as she laughed, "Oh my dear prince you have much to learn. Now hand over the medallion," Nimueh demanded becoming threatening as she held her hand out expectantly.

"Not on your life," Arthur growled dropping Merlin and throwing himself to the side hoping his plan worked as he forced his heel into the dirt breaking the ruins etched into the earth. The result was instantaneous. Nimueh was launched into the air hitting the ground hard several meters away as gravity took effect. She didn't move.

Merlin rose brushing off dirt and leaves eyes blazing gold even as small tremors passed through his body as the magic settled in his veins.

"Is she dead?" Arthur asked pulling already up and retrieving his sword and dagger, not willing to go unarmed any longer.

"No," Merlin shook his head striding over to Arthur's horse, who had remain calm and collected through the entire ordeal happily munching on the nearest tree, and untied the reins ready to depart, "We should leave before she wakes up."

Arthur settling his sword back in his scarab after wiping it clean of monster blood turned back towards the cave, "Not without the antidote," he replied.

Merlin sighed rolling his eyes in exasperation leading the horse behind him as he followed the stubborn idiot, knowing he would need his help if they were going to get this done quickly.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

"I could have just wished for the antidote to that poison," Arthur said staring into the fire from his favourite chair dressed comfortably after washing off the grim of the forest and the stink of the dungeons after his short stay.

Merlin slumped into a chair at the table having grown bored with folding the prince's shirts, "I suppose so.."

"And we could have avoided all of the trouble and the giant spiders," Arthur continued without really hearing the Genie's answer but turned away to stare him down demanding an answer to his question, "Why didn't you suggest it?"

"You're the master, so you're the one that's supposed to come up with wishes," Merlin shrugged becoming interested on the wood grains that made up the polished table top, "I just grant them."

Arthur looked at him for a moment longer, watching the genie shift under his gaze, "You didn't think if it either did you," the Prince smirked receiving an annoyed huff from the genie.

Arthur couldn't hold back the laugh as it bust from his lips, just thinking of all the times Merlin had prompted him on how to wish to fix his problems, the one time the Genie was the one that needed something it completely slipped his mind. The annoyed look Merlin shot him just fuelled his laugher. After all this and finding out a crazy witch was after the medallion it felt good to laugh.

Episode 05 – Lancelot

"Get down!" Arthur cried dragging his wayward Manservant to the ground the great beast inches from making them lunch as it was forced to pull out of its sharp dive.

They scrambled to their feet taking the chance to find better cover as the Gryphon circled around for its next attack. The prince had decided he could defeat the magical beast that had been terrorising the outer villages and set off on his quest to prove his boast dragging Merlin along to carry his bags. The Genie had not been pleased with the prospect of having to bale the prince out of another one of his ill-advised quests, but as a lowly manservant he didn't really have a say.

"Down!" yelled Arthur again shoving Merlin to the grown before raising his shield to deflect the sharp beak eager to rip him limb from limb. Merlin spat out a mouthful of leaves pulling his head up to watch the tiny prince fend off the beast, so far very unsuccessfully.

"Dammit, I wish this thing would know how it feels to be eaten," Arthur growled managing to scramble back a talon the length of a sword piercing the soft earth where he had been moments before.

"Wish granted," Merlin mumbled spitting out a twig in disgust, fingers clicking to make the magic happen.

Arthur blinked as a beast at least twice the size of the winged Gryphon slammed into its side throwing it of course. Manservant and Prince watched in morbid fascination as the thing, with a mouth the size of the grand doors filled with jagged teeth and beady eyes devoured the half eagle, half lion in two bites. Then the beady eyes turned to its next meal.

The Prince scrambled to his feet dragging Merlin with him pulling him further into the forest, the ground shaking beneath them as the thing lopped after them mouth wide, saliva dripping from its rows of sharp teeth, catching in the wind leaving a glistening trail.

"What the hell did you do?!" Arthur growled altering their course towards what looked like a cave system in an attempt to shake the beast wanting to make them its meal.

"You should be more careful what you wish for," Merlin shot back between panting breaths dodging between trees and jumping over bushes, as a genie he really wasn't all that versed in running.

"I said its should eat the Gryphon not us," Arthur yelled sliding down an embankment the thing behind them crashing through the trees as it gained ground.

"Yeah well you should have specified that," Merlin shouted ducking under a branch, hearing it splinter behind him as the creature's huge body took out the entire tree, "Otherwise it goes by the bloody natural order of things."

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur panted sliding into a small opening in a cliff face pulling Merlin in with him by the seat of his pants.

"It means," Merlin sucked in a breath trying to gain as much oxygen as possible before speaking again, "It means that if it can eat the Gryphon then it'll eat pretty much anything the Gryphon eats as well."

"I wish someone nice would just come along and kill it," Arthur muttered as the thing slammed against the cliff showering them with bits of rock and dirt as the entire rock face shook with the impact.

The shaking stopped as and the forest fell silent. Arthur shuffled forwards trying to catch a glimpse of the outside world. An agonised howl startled him backwards into an equally curious Merlin, the ground shaking a final time as a huge body fell heavily against the forest floor.

The prince inched out of their hiding place sword held ready, eyes scanning the surroundings until they landed on a man pulling a sword glistening with blackish blood from the massive form of the creature that would have eaten them whole.

"Are you alright?" asked the man as he turned towards them after wiping his blade on the coarse hair of the beast, his blue shirt a little frayed around the edges, wearing boots that had seen better days.

"We're fine thanks to you," Arthur replied a little wary sliding his sword into its scarab hearing Merlin scramble out of the cave behind him, "I'm Arthur, prince of Camelot, this is my manservant Merlin."

"It's an honour to meet you," the man bowed his head luxurious brown hair brushing his forehead keeping his sword point down in a sign of non-aggression wonder and admiration shining in his big brown eyes, "I've heard so much about you and your knights, I… My name is Lancelot."

"It's ah nice to meet you Lancelot," The prince nodded leaning back to whisper in Merlin's ear all the while keeping his eyes on the well mannered humble and handsome man in front of him, "Is this guy for real or did you magic him up."

"Oh he's for real," Merlin grinned.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Merlin was yanked off the street before he could know what had grabbed him. The dim light of the early evening barely reached into the narrow alley he found himself in, an unused access way between the Bakery and the tailors. The men pressing him into the wall one on either side where in shadow, making it difficult for him to identify any true features but he could work out their expressions and they looked very determined, about what he was unsure.

"Can I help you?" he asked managing to keep the basket carrying Arthur's requested sweet bread on his arm not sure what to make of his attackers.

"We know wha ya are," Growled the man on the left, his gravelly voice making it difficult to understand his words.

"And what's that?" Merlin replied a little warily unsure what they were thinking, because if they knew he was a genie they wouldn't be coming after him.

"You're a sorcerer," informed the other, this one's voice was deep but with less of a bite to it, his accent a little easier to follow. He was younger then his companion Merlin concluded.

Oh, Merlin thought feeling his uncertainty lift, if that was all then he could surely convince them otherwise, "I.. I'm not you must have me confused with someone else," he stuttered out deciding to play the meek servant.

"Don't deny yit, We saw ya. Ya got stabbed and ya didn't die," the elders voice was ruff and it took a moment for Merlin to understand what it is he was accusing. He stared at them silently trying to think.

When was he stabbed, "I don't know what you mean," Merlin replied still thinking, it hadn't been recently he was sure. Then it hit him, the bandit raid. He was run through, the bandit was killed and none of the knight's saw, but apparently these two did.

"We saw ya," the younger growled shaking him, "And we'll tell the Prince if you don't do what we say."

"I'm not a sorcerer," Merlin told them, "But you would think that if I was and you threatened to tell my master I'd kill you," He wasn't really sure if he should provoke them but it could work if the fearful look the younger shot his older partner was anything to go by, "You didn't think of that did you," he finished forcing the smile off his face.

"We hav a friend ta tell for us if ya try anytin," the elder threatened, but it was given away by the startled look the younger shot him.

"Oh," Merlin sighed, he wasn't exactly sure what he should do. If he was a sorcerer he could easily follow up on his threat but as a genie he needed Arthur's permission to do anything that didn't involve maintaining his wishes and sadly two bandits just threatening to expose him wasn't enough for him to justify killing them, yet, "Well it's good you did that, but I still can't help you."

"We dunot wan ya help," grunted the man with the gravelly voice grip tightening on his shoulder, "You'll do as wa say or ya burn at da stake."

"Um," the genie tried thinking of an alternative. Even if they told Arthur it wouldn't really matter, but if they told Uther then there would be trouble, but then again if they didn't have proof the King wouldn't believe them, "I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"We want ya ta,"

"Merlin!" the cry broke off what the bandit was going to say startling the younger into letting go of the Genie's shoulder. Merlin took the opportunity and wrenched out of the older ones grip, throwing himself from the ally right into the path of Lancelot.

The man smiled amused at Merlin's abrupt entry, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Right, well I'm here," Merlin's smile was a bit off as he glanced back into the shadows clutching his basket. The two men had bolted obviously reluctant to be in the presence of a soldier at arms. The Prince had offered Lancelot the position while he attempted to convince his father into at least giving Lancelot a trial to gain a knighthood for saving his life, but Merlin knew Uther would never agree and eventually a kind heart such as Lancelot would leave least be cause trouble between father and son. There was nothing he could do to help his new friend.

Lancelot placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards the castle, "Why don't we get some dinner," he suggested knowing Merlin was worried about something.

The genie nodded and allowed himself to be lead, glancing back one more time just to be sure the bandits had gone. He needed to deal with this little issue, but it would be difficult without telling Arthur.

Episode 06 – A Remedy to Cure all Ills

The scar tissue blanketed the right side of his face taking away whatever handsome features he may have had, but he's eyes were a different matter. They were bright and alert keeping stock of everything going on around him, calculating, judging. The robe hid the rest of him masking any subtle movement of his body making him that much harder to read.

"What's your business here?" Arthur demanded striding past the guards hoping to keep this short.

"My name is Edwin Muriden I have a remedy to cure all ills," The scared man replied his voice soft but strong like man used to convincing people to listen to his every word. Or at the very least people desperate for hope, "I beg an audience with the King."

"I see," Arthur said uninterested prepared to brush the man to the side, "Our court already has a physician."

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill," he tried getting the princes attention back keeping his voice to the same tone, "I might be able to help her."

"Then you have come for no reason," a frown marred the Princes face his stance becoming ridged at the nerve of the man standing before him, "The Lady is no longer ill."

"She was cured by your court physician?" Muriden asked surprised his voice raising slightly his calm façade dropping for a moment.

"Yes," Arthur answered, "So if you will excuse me I have duties to attend to," The Prince strode off towards the training grounds the man in the robe staring after him.

"So who was that?" Merlin grinned catching up with his master polished armour in hand.

"Just some charlatan, said he could cure Morgana," the prince replied flippantly, mulling over the man's interesting reaction to hearing about Morgana being cured.

"You know her illness the one that I cured was actually magical right," the Genie told him almost dropping his whole bundle when he stumbled over a loose cobblestone," So you know someone had to have caused it right."

Arthur's hand shot out gripping Merlin's shoulder keeping him upright, "You never said that," he growled keeping his voice low as he steered him towards a shaded alcove.

"You never asked," The genie smirked his standard answer shrugging off the Prince's grip, slipping past him before he could grab at him again.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled striding after the mischievous Genie at a Princely pace the clanking of armour giving the manservant away as he disappeared into the market crowd.

End chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot, but the story was ridiculously long so I decided to break it into 2. :D

Hope you enjoyed, please, please REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything related to it, or anything in this story that just happens to resemble Disney's Aladdin.

AN: I've decided to write a few extra scenes for my story Genie by request of Lianarias. It will be all from the first season, which is the year that Merlin was a genie with Arthur as his master. But just so you are aware I am under no circumstances rewriting any of the episodes cause that will take way too long, I will only be doing out takes, where Merlin being a genie will change the episodes. Hope you enjoy :D

Oh also there won't be any actual slash in these little stories but their will be small mentions of slash at times.

And it's completely unbeta'd so I don't even want to know how many mistakes I've missed, and I really hope it's still legible. :P

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Chapter 2 of 2

Episode 07 – The Gates of Avalon

Merlin smiled pulling the latch on the door and showing Sophia and her Father into the room filled with plush furnishings and a large four poster bed complete with silk comforter and heavy crimson drapes, "Your quarters my lady, I hope you will be comfortable here."

"Why thank you," she smiled her little sly smile stepping through the doors, eyes giving the room a once over before moving towards the narrow windows looking out on the main courtyard bustling with court servants and guards going about their business, "I think I will be."

"Your King is most generous," nodded Aulfric following his daughter into the room stopping before the stone fireplace, flames merrily flickering in the grate radiating heat into the otherwise frigid room.

"Only the best for visiting nobles," Merlin replied letting the heavy doors slide shut behind him, the last to step over the threshold, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"That is most kind of you," Sophia turned from admiring the view of the courtyard to give her polite brush off, "But I think we are fine for the moment."

"Of course," Merlin dipped at the waist turning back to the doors before he hesitated and faced them once again an apologetic smile on his lips, "Oh there is one more thing."

"Yes?" Aulfric urged him to go on, impatience pressing into his tone as his grip tightened on his staff.

Merlin's smile turned to a hard line his eyes flashing gold as his appearance flickered, skin shining with an ethereal glow, "You can not have him, he belongs to me."

Aulfric took an involuntary step back, Sophia mimicking the movement hitting the wall behind her, "You, You're a genie?!" the old man exclaimed thrusting his staff in front of him in a vein attempt at protection.

"Yes and you are Sidhe," Merlin chuckled darkly the air heavy around him, "And I will tell you once, find another prince, this one is mine."

"I," Aulfric started not really sure what to do, "I.. if we had known we would not.."

"Be here. So," Merlin melted back into a simple manservant an easy smile on his lips, "I hope your stay here is a short one," the door swung open and the genie stepped through happy his message was received.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

"Ya didn thik we forget bout ya," growled the bandit.

Merlin groaned at being shoved against the wall in another dark alley, this one next to the butchers and rather ripe with the smell of blood and spoiled meat. He really needed to solve his little problem, but it was made very difficult without the use of his magic.

"I had hoped," the genie muttered wishing he could just make them forget about the whole thing. It would be easy if Arthur was the one to wish for it.

"Wel' ya outta luck," gripped the younger shoving him, making him drop his stores into the muck, the prince would not be pleased.

"We want ya to give us our due, sorcerer," snarled the scared one, Merlin decided to call him Scrape.

"And what would that be?" Merlin asked warily eyes darting down to his lost packages. Maybe he could save the boots, but the surcoat fresh from the tailors and the pastries were a lost cause. He could just get more pastries, but the surcoat was another matter. He'd have to order a new one and Arthur would definitely find out. He didn't know why the Prince went to so much trouble when he could just wish for what ever he needed but he obviously still had much to learn when it came to owning a genie.

"We wan gold," Scrape barked sliding his fingers together in the universal sign of money, "an' lots of it."

"And what makes you think I can give it to you?" Merlin looked up studying the two in front of him. Scape looked annoyed, and the younger, Trip, Merlin decided, was doing his best to hide his uneasiness behind snarled lips.

"Magc' us some or wel tell da Prince," snarled Scrape scarred hand gripping Merlin's collar, shoving him further into the wall.

"And, and then ya'll burn," added Trip in an attempt to emphasis the point but his wavering tone just made him sound desperate.

"You'll just have to tell the prince then," Merlin grunted, finding it a little difficult to speak when his shirt was being twisted into his throat, "Because I can't give you what you want."

"Yor sorcerer ya can give us what we want," Scrape shook him, his face melting red with rage.

"No I can't," the genie whispered as the man's grip tightened. These idiots were getting on his last nerve, it's not like he could give them what they wanted even if he wanted to, they sure as hell weren't his master.

Scrape shoved him against he wall in a fit of rage letting go of his collar to reach for his knife, "Even if thi's doen't kill ya it'l hurt," he growled bashing it at the genie.

"Ya," Trip agreed pulling his own knife to add to the threat. Merlin almost felt sorry for the boy, he really wasn't made to be a ruthless bandit if the shaking tip of his knife meant anything.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice echoed into the alley, the Prince obviously annoyed at his late servant. The bandits bolted, with one last 'this ain't finished,' and Merlin sighed gathering the ruined parcels. He half wish the bandits had stuck around, at least them he wouldn't have to face an irate prince and his pratty insults.

Episode 08 – The Beginning of the End

Dammit! Merlin thought passing back and forth in front of the empty fireplace running a hand through his hair in frustration, he couldn't do anything for the kid if he couldn't tell Arthur, not even something as simple as heal is wound.

He growled low in in throat as he turned pacing back in the other direction, he didn't even know what possessed him to help the druid kid in the first place. He'd never cared for humans before, never in his 500 years had he ever lifted a finger unless it was to grant some arrogant self centred master their equally selfish wish. So why did he have to choose now to be a good samaritan. Why is it he was so glad of Morgana and Gwen's help and that he feels like he is letting them down when he told them he could do nothing to help the boy from his fever?

Merlin sighed in frustration giving up his pacing, Arthur was the reason for all this, the idiot prince that cared too much and could never turn a blind eye on the helpless and needy betraying his arrogant manner every time. He'd let Merlin out of his medallion, allowed him to make friends, to care for others and now he had picked up a stray, a boy who could have been him before he became a slave.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's drawl startled him from his thoughts as the Prince stepped into the room gaze sweeping around at the mess Merlin had neglected while caring for the Druid.

"I ah," Merlin stuttered feeling the magic of Arthur's wish for his truth bubble up inside him, "I was pacing."

"Well that doesn't explain why you're not cleaning," Arthur gripped dropping his sword on table, the uncleared dishes rattling as the table wobbled slightly under its weight. The prince looked up at him when he didn't receive a taunt in return, "What's got you all up in knots?" he asked curious slipping out of his jacket, tossing it on the bed.

"I'm not in knots," Merlin replied tugging at the hem of his own jacket slipping past the truthful answer.

"You know what I mean," the prince groused at him slumping into his favourite chair staring the genie down, "What's go you so worried?"

"The Druid boy," Merlin blurted before he could stop himself shoulders slumping as he watched the Prince waiting for his reaction.

"We haven't caught him yet if that's what you're worried about," Arthur replied placing his elbow on the armrest, making himself more comfortable, "And you would know that anyway since you can sense magic and all."

Merlin nodded shifting under the Princes curious gaze.

"So what's really wrong then?" Arthur asked blue eyes fixed on his manservant.

"He's sick and I can't do anything," the genie answered eyes darting down to his feet almost feeling ashamed unable to stop himself from betraying Morgana's trust.

"And you would know this how?" Arthur sat up sliding things into place.

"Because I saved him from the guards," Merlin muttered, "And I can't do any magic to help him without your permission."

"Where is the boy now, where in the castle is he now?" The prince demanded altering his question to get a better answer as he jolted from the chair quickly gathering his jacket and sword angry that Merlin had no intension of telling him anything.

"In Morgana's chambers," the answer was forced through Merlin's lips but he wouldn't let that be the last thing he said reaching for the Prince before he could get to the door, "Arthur please you can't, he's just a boy. You can't turn him over to your father."

"Who ever said I was going to do that," Arthur replied laying a hand over the one Merlin had secured around his wrist.

"I.." Merlin didn't know what to say as the prince moved out of his grip towards the door.

"Come on," Arthur urged him already disappearing into the corridor.

Episode 09 – Excalibur

"So I can't wish for him to change his mind and go back to being dead?" Arthur wanted to confirm eyes fixed on the courtyard below and the shadowy figure standing in its centre like a gruesome statue.

Merlin shook his head arms crossed over his chest as he leaded against the bed frame, "No, he's dead so he has no soul therefore no real feelings to change."

"And I can't wish him dead because I don't know what will kill him," Arthur mused ideas filtering through his mind as to what he could do to remove the wraith from his father's castle and stop his knights from being killed by a creature they could never fight back against.

"No," Merlin sighed shifting in his frustration, "It seems who ever sent him might know about me and what my limits are."

"You think it's her?" Arthur questioned turning away from the window to look at his manservant properly.

"I don't know anyone else with the power to do something like this, or that has enough of a vendetta against Camelot to do it," the genie said rubbing a hand over his eyes frustrated at his inability to help. You would think with all the magic of the cosmos at his fingertips he would be able to take care of a simple wraith.

"What about a weapon?" Arthur said his musings out loud turning back to the window, "Something that can kill anything alive or dead."

A smile formed on Merlin's lips, "That I can do," he grinned fingers at the ready, "But make it a little more specific, a sword perhaps."

Episode 10 – The Moment of Truth

Arthur heard his manservant sigh for the tenth time in the last 20 minutes distracting him from his reports for the tenth time in the last 20 minutes, "Merlin," The prince turned letting the insult catch in his throat the moment he laid eyes on the man slumped against the window eyes downcast and glazed not really seeing the busy courtyard below. He had no idea his sighs had been heard and nor had he heard Arthur's utterance of his name.

"Merlin," He tried again rising from his seat to place a hand over his shoulder to gain the Genie's attention.

Merlin hit his head against the wall as he started in surprise, "Arthur um Sire?" he mumbled rubbing at the back of his head, "What do you need?"

"You've been all melancholy since this morning, so what's wrong," Arthur's question was more of a demand as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I.." Merlin started a little surprised at Arthur's concern, "Melancholy, that's a big word, I'm surprised you even know what it means," but gained his smirk back leaning against the window sill trying to mask the sorrow clouding his eyes as he avoided the question.

"Don't get smart," Arthur counted not put off in the least, "Something's bothering you, what is it? Because I can't have my manservant all mopey or nothing will get done."

Merlin sighed slumping deciding it too hard to argue further and he was too tired to fight the Arthur's wish of truth, "That woman from this morning, the one that begged your Father to help her village," he said eyes darting down, "She, she reminded me of my mother."

"You mean Gaius' sister?" Arthur questioned dropping his arms, "I would have liked to have done something to help, take some men, but as Father said the village is in Cenred's kingdom. Going there could start a war."

"There's nothing you can do," Merlin finished for him, "I know but…"

"But you could do something," Arthur continued a smirk forming on his lips.

Merlin's head snapped up fixing on Arthur's face trying to gage what exactly the prince was thinking, "I could, but you would have to wish for it."

"Well I'm sure I can wish for something that would be a help," Arthur smiled pleased to see a matching smile forming on the Genie's face, his eyes shining brightly as the clouds lifted.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

The bandits camp sat in a large clearing, tents once white were lit up with an orange glow from the large cooking fires set just off centre. Silhouettes of men flickered now and again blocking the light as the bandits went about their nightly routine picking through their plunder, drinking to victory. Though it wasn't much of a victory when your enemy were helpless villages armed only with rusted farm tools Merlin thought a grim smile settled on his lips.

The genie stood at the edge of the trees wrapped in a large cloak pulling him further into the shadows invisible from the men with eyes only for the warmth of the fires. But the bandits were not as stupid or as undisciplined as others he had encountered with Arthur.

"Who goes there?!" shouted a sentry on his rounds spying the cloaked figure standing silently in the trees, knowing what ever it was had not been there a few minutes ago.

"I want to speak with your leader," Merlin answered his voice carrying easily across the space between him and the bandit who looked startled at his swift reply almost expecting the shadowed figure to be a tree stump. The dark had a tendency to play tricks on the mind after all.

"State your business," The bandit managed after a long pause trying to work out the cloaked figure in front of him, keeping his sword up and ready. Sweat prickled at his palms, the hilt of his sword becoming slick. It was one thing to cut down a fleeing peasant on horse back but facing an unknown who had found their camp and just stood there cloak concealing any features that might give him hope it was just a human standing before him. There were many legends that came with every forest and he thought to them now sending goose pimples dancing across his skin.

"I wish to speak to Kanan I believe he is called, take me to him," Merlin pulled the cloak down to reveal his youthful face, watching the sentry relax his ridged stance once he realised the mysterious shadow was just a boy, and a skinny one at that. Easy to strike down if needed.

"You do you want to speak to him about?" The sentry asked confident arrogance returning as the unknown became recognisable and more importantly killable.

"That is no concern of yours," Merlin's voice held a hint of steel as he spoke, light flashing in his eyes.

A measure of fear returned sending a shiver through the man's bones, "Come this way then," he said banishing his sword trying to cover the unease he felt settling in the night.

Merlin received a few curious looks as he was marched through the camp followed by a few catcalls from the drunken men cosy and safe by in their light. The main tent was much larger then the one man tents spreading from the fires, tall enough to step inside without stooping and wide enough to fit ten men side by side. Being the leader of such a large band seemed to have its perks.

"Wait here," the sentry growled confidence having returned to the man the moment they had stepped within the fires reach and he had made sure Merlin carried no weapons. Merlin's eyes darted around the campsite as he waited for the man to get an audience with his leader. Now in its light he could make out the tents that held the stores of precious food stolen from the surrounding villages along with a large stash of barrels likely containing rich wine or mead ready for consumption meters from the main tent.

"Come here," the sentry had return shoving him forwards into the tent to ensure he would stumble, "The intruder Sir," he said bowing his head to the man seated in what could only be described as a crude throne, covered in the furs of various animals and other trinkets to give it that regal look. Not that it worked all that well, Merlin mused before he moved his gaze to the man. He wore simple garb, like what most would wear for rest, a cloak trimmed with fur however covered his shoulders matching the chair he sat in. Something he had likely thrown on to seem more imposing, the boots another addition of the same. His face on the other hand you would think would be the only thing he needed to be intimidating, his beard twined together in some places malted though with grey, a white scar running though his right eye. The smile marring his craggy lips was betrayed by the cold look in his eye, void of compassion or mercy.

"Who might you be to wonder into my camp out of the shadows?" Kanan asked his voice light with a hint of amusement as he fingered the dagger in his hand. The light from the flaming torches set in each corner of the tent flickers off the blade emphasising the sharp edge.

"I am here to ask you to stop your assault on the villages in this area or any other and return what you have stolen," Merlin told him.

"Oh you have, have you," Kanan flicked a grin to the sentry standing at the door, the underling returned the grin with an amused chuckle of his own, "And what makes you think I will agree to your request I wonder?"

Merlin didn't answer so Kanan continued delighted in his new game, "What village are you from then? Ingram maybe or Ealdor. Perhaps I should pay them a return visit, I'm sure you have more to offer us."

The Genie shook his head uninterested in the Bandit's attempts to goad him, "I am from no village."

"Oh then who are you?" Kanan became a little more interested, "A good Samaritan that just happened to pass by, a travelling monk maybe?" he asked flicking a finger to indicate the heavy robe Merlin wore.

"You could say that," Merlin replied rocking back on his heals slightly becoming bored with the conversation.

"Oh and you thought you could appeal to my better side," Kanan rose circling the boy in the cloak realising his new plaything wasn't playing along, "Get me to leave the poor little villages alone, show them some compassion," his simper found a sharp end as he placed the dagger at Merlin's throat pressing the blade into skin, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a better side."

"I'm aware of that," Merlin replied a sharp edge entering his own tone, "But I just had to ask, maybe spare you some blood shed."

"The only blood that will be shed tonight is yours boy," Kanan laughed slicing the blade across Merlin's throat excepting a stream of blood to come pouring out and the boy to crumple at his feet. He was sorely disappointed.

The bandit's eyes widened as the skin knitted back together without a drop of blood being spilt. Merlin cleared his throat making sure his vocal cords were all still working. Even impersonating a human Genie's had no blood, it was just something that was and Merlin could never be all that bothered to worry about it.

"You want to agree to my request now?" Merlin asked not really expecting much.

"What, what are you?!" exclaimed the Bandit leader taking a step back dagger clutched in white knuckles. The sentry at the door stood frozen staring uncomprehendingly at the boy in the middle of the tent.

"I've been mistaken for a sorcerer," the genie shrugged.

"Then you can die," Kanan snarled launching forwards his dagger piercing through Merlin's chest straight through his heart. This obviously did absolutely nothing.

"No I really can't," Merlin stumbled back from the force, "But you can," he growled finished with the pointless conversation. His eyes flashed gold, the dagger embedded in his chest vanished, and he watched Kanan stumble shocked eyes dropping to the dagger hilt, a mirror of where he had thrust it into the genie.

"You.." he managed before he tumbled hitting the canvas floor of the tent with a dull thud glassy eyes staring into oblivion.

He turned when the sentry finally regained his senses and bolted from the tent screaming bloody murder. Merlin made his way to the door, he had a lot more work to do before the night was over.

Wisps of smoke curled in the sky as the first light of dawn shone from the horizon chasing away the darkness. The bandit's camp was no more an ash, the bandits were dead or scattered, no longer a threat to the villages.

Merlin swept he cloak around him surveying his work a small smile set on his lips. He felt like he had those centuries ago when he had succeeded in lifting an entire tree, before his destiny was removed from him. The shear pleasure he took from actually doing something he wanted to do, to use it to protect people and rid the world of those that would do others harm. He could still feel the ties tugging at his core keeping him tethered to the medallion, but for this moment he had his freedom, for just this moment he could truly smile thinking of the villages waking and finding their stolen food supplied returned, hope and wonder finding a place in their hearts once again after such darkness had entered their lives. He had helped and he was happy.

Episode 11 – The Labyrinth of Gedref

"I wish the crops would grow back so the people of Camelot can bring in the harvest," Arthur demanded barging into his quarters.

Merlin paused in his sweeping of the fireplace, placing his broom to the side as he stood and turned to face the Prince clad in his riding gear, the dust of the road coating his boots and pant legs. He'd just been on a tour of the farms skirting Camelot with his father after reports of the farmer's crops dying reached the ears of the King. The genie was quiet aware of what was happening after their 'fruitful' hunting trip, sighing as the Prince demanded an answer or some action from him.

"Sire, Arthur," Merlin stopped him before he could try and wish for something else leaning back against the mantle his expression grim, "There are many things on this earth that have magic, and I will admit genie's are high on the scale of the most powerful," he tired to explain in an attempt to calm the prince down from his mounting anger and frustration, "But even we are not infallible."

"What do you mean by that?!" Arthur growled slamming the doors shut behind him storming towards the Genie fire burning in his eyes.

"It means," Merlin spoke as Arthur stopped, inches away from gripping the servant's collar and shaking a straight answer out of him, "the Curse killing your kingdom is more powerful and more ancient then even me. I can't grant your wish."

"What do you mean curse," Arthur spat hand shooting out, fingers curling in Merlin's jacket jerking him forwards, "Camelot's not cursed."

"I warned you," Merlin forced out hand curling around Arthur's loosening his grip so he could speak properly, "I warned you not to kill the unicorn but you did and now you have to deal with the consequences."

"I don't believe you, a unicorn is just a horse with a horn. Killing one is not going to curse an entire land," The prince shoved Merlin back striding to the table boot an inch from tipping the bucket full of ash.

"Believe me or not it won't change anything," Merlin told him stooping to move the bucket out of the way not wanting to clean up the mess it would make if an irate Prince kicked it over in a fit of rage.

Arthur took a deep breath hand's gripping the edge of the table trying to force himself to stay calm and not let his people suffer because he didn't or wouldn't understand the situation properly. Merlin couldn't refuse to grant a wish that was part of the whole genie deal, so if he wasn't doing it now then it meant something and it meant he couldn't get him to fix what ever was happening the easy way. The prince growled under his breath in frustration and anger, when had he become so reliant on Merlin's magic.

"If this is a curse," Arthur spoke to the table keeping his voice even, "Is there a way to break it?"

Merlin wiped his sooty hands on his pants before crossing them over his chest to resume his place against the mantle, "As far as I know, you will be tested. If you pass the tests you will be rewarded."

"And if I fail?" Arthur asked head tilting towards his manservant so he could see him in his periphery.

"If you fail then the curse will worsen and eventually Camelot will become an unliveable waste land, wherever you go will also suffer the same fate," Merlin finished, he'd grown fond of the Prince since he's become his master and found seeing him so down trodden, scared he had caused his own people pain hard to bare. If he could lift the curse he would but even with all his magical powers of cosmic proportions he couldn't fight magic's beyond time itself.

The prince pushed off the table and started to strip, pulling himself out of his dusty travel clothes, throwing them at Merlin, "Well we better go and find out what they are."

"You might need clothes on for that," Merlin smirked catching Arthur's shirt before it could wack him in the face.

"I will have a bath first," he said dumping his boots on the floor his arrogant princely manner returning as he saw a way to save his land "So hop to it."

"Of course Sire," Merlin grinned happy the Prince's determination was returning and the view that determination afforded him.

Episode 12 – To Kill the King

"Gwen told me about her father," Merlin said as Arthur strode through the door. It was already dark out, the faint light of the courtyard torches flickered through the window adding to the glow of the fire stocked and ready for the Princes return, "She came here in tears an hour ago saying you're charging him with treason."

"We was found with a known sorcerer," Arthur grunted dropping his sword on the table slouching into his chair finding comfort in the dancing flames.

"And that means you lop his head off," Merlin closed the cupboard finished with his folding and turned to properly survey the prince.

"That's the law," Arthur grunted sick of the accusations from Morgana, from Merlin. It's not like it was his decision to execute the black smith, "And that's all there is to say."

"Fine if you say so," Merlin muttered moving to lay out Arthur's bedclothes and turn down the bed.

"I just wish my Father would change his mind," Arthur muttered his thoughts out loud the rhythmic flickering of oranges and reds calming him, "It's not like we have proof he was making weapon's. He could have been doing something else entirely."

"Wish granted," Merlin intoned snapping his fingers.

Arthur whipped around seeing the golden glow fade from the grinning Genie's eyes, "What did you do?" he growled, "I didn't wish for anything."

"You really have to consider your words more carefully sire," Merlin smirked going back to his task, making sure the sheets were nicely pressed.

"Merlin," Arthur growled secretly pleased he wouldn't have to watch a friends father executed.

GENIE – OUTTAKES

Merlin sighed; the bandits were starting to get on his last nerve. They'd been following him everywhere trying to get him alone so they could threaten him and demand gold. He had told them over and over again he wasn't going to do it and they should just tell Arthur everything, but they were so skittish, running whenever someone just walked past. It was kind of obvious why they survived the bandit raid, jumping into the bushes as soon as a bunch of people with swords show up was always a good option.

"Giv' us gold," Scrape demanded shoving him into another Alley wall, this time next to the town stables.

At least Merlin could admire their persistence, "I keep telling you I can't," he told them again eyes rolling to the heavens.

"Ya will or ya dead," Trip threatened. Merlin had to admit he was getting better at it; his hands shook a lot less at least.

"I'm not a sorcerer, I can't give you gold," The genie sighed glad for once they hadn't caught him with parcels for Arthur. He was actually surprised Arthur hadn't actually asked him about the two crazies following him, but then again no matter how much Arthur had grown in the last year he still held enough prattiness that caused his inability to notice others problems if it didn't affect him directly.

"Dis is ya last chance sorcerer," Scrape growled poking him in the shoulder, "Or ya prince finds out an ya burn."

Merlin looked down at the scared finger pressing into his flesh and decided he's had enough.

"You know what," Merlin growled back swatting the finger away, "You are never going to give up and you're never going to tell Arthur because your too afraid of him recognising you as outlaws."

"We'r not," objected Trap looking affronted at being called a coward. Funny, merlin thought.

"I'm not finished," Merlin snarled at him eyes darkening in anger. Trap fell silent at that look taking a step backwards, "So you see, this is what's going to happen. You are going to leave Camelot and never bother me again. You can go back to stealing and killing for all I care, but if I ever see you again it's not the prince you'll have to worry about," he emphasised his threat treating the two with a glimpse of what they were really dealing with, "Do you understand me?" his voice echoed around the alley.

The two bandits stared shocked as the meek manservant transformed before them, hair darkening to deep shadow, black tattoo's encircling his wrists and neck standing out in sharp contrast against glowing porcelain skin, eyes molten gold. His presence filled the alleyway pressing them down, making them feel as insignificant as they really were, like worms withering in the dirt.

"I, your ya?" Babbled Scrape back hitting the alley wall stopping his retreat.

"I said do you understand!" Merlin boomed amused at the little insects trembling under his gaze.

They nodded dumbly, voices strangely missing.

"Now run," The genie growled hand sweeping to the mouth of the alley in invitation. The bandits were quick to take it, finding their legs. They ran disappearing into crowd of town's folk going about their daily business completely unaware of the bandit's terror and the Genie shrinking back into his human disguise.

Merlin satisfied his message was received stepped out of the alley a big smile. When Arthur would ask him about the Genie's chipper mood, Merlin would be forced to tell him all about the bandits and how he dealt with them. The Prince would demand a reason why then shaking his head a Merlin's answer he would call him an idiot as he went back to reading over his reports a bemused smile on his face.

Episode 13 – Le Morte d'Arthur

"Merlin, I'm surprised to see you," Nimueh smiled appearing next to the stone alter in the centre of crumbling castle's courtyard. A place merlin remembered well, "I did not think you would come to me for help."

"If I had a choice I wouldn't have," Merlin growled frustrated. Arthur just had to be heroic, just had to go after the beast and risk his life to kill it when he could have just wished it gone. But no, even after all this time the prince refused to use magic to solve his problems. Merlin swore he'd been making progress.

"I'm interested to know why you care so much genie," Nimueh actually seemed curious, but then again it was unusual for a Genie to go out of their way to save their dying master, "If the prince dies you are free."

"No," Merlin shook his head blue eye dark, "then I'm a prisoner once again, until I'm sure you find away to claim me."

The witch smiled stepping forwards a hand touching the ancient stone, "If that is what you believe then why have you come, why would I help you?"

"Because you don't have a choice, you are bound by the magic's as much as I am when it comes to the nature of life and death. You have to take my contract," Merlin replied 500 years worth of magical knowledge coming to the forefront. It was very useful to have known the woman's great grandmother and know what a high priestess must do to hold her position.

"I wasn't even aware a Genie could make a contract, you have nothing you care to lose after all," the woman retorted, narrowed eyes betraying her annoyance that someone else knew more about magic then her.

"How do you think a genie's magic works," Merlin's lips twitched in a smile provoking her. She didn't need to know the only reason he could make such a contract to save Arthur's life was because of the prince's wish to make him his manservant. By Merlin's interpretation that meant he could do what he needed to save Arthurs life, even if it meant making a deal with Nimueh, "Contracts are all we do."

"Very well," the witch decided to move on plucking a golden cup from the air, the cup of life Merlin knew. Rain fell at her command filling the cup to the brim and drenching Merlin in the process. A vial appeared in her hand with a whispered word and she filled it holding her hand out for Merlin to take it, "The bargain is struck," she smiled making sure she had the last word, "I hope it pleases you."

GENIE – OUTTAKES

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was soft as the prince propped up on pillows turned to see his visitor, groaning as he tired to shift his shoulder sending sparks of pain across his chest.

"Merlin," he managed as the Genie grasped his hand.

"There's something I need to you do," the genie whispered leaning closer so Arthur could hear his soft words. The prince could feel Merlin's breath upon his ear as he made his request, listening carefully to the words knowing he had to get it right even if his mind was fuzzy, exhausted from fighting the poison that had invaded his body.

He nodded murmuring the words, forming a wish as the Genie leaned back only letting go of his hand to click is fingers engaging the magic of the wish. Arthur could almost feel it sweep across the room into the world beyond.

Miles away beyond the white mountains, threw the valley of the fallen kings, to the north of the great seas of Meridor, Nimueh stood observing the land beyond the lake wondering if the genie had saved his master and if he could accept the loss of his little maid friend.

The sky's cracked above her and she looked up, clouds were building where they hadn't been before their magic obvious to anyone who saw them. The witch could only muster one outraged thought as the lightening struck ripping her life from the earth, "Merlin!"

The End of Genie out takes

Hope you enjoyed, Please PLEASE REVIEW I love you so much when you do :D


End file.
